Face You
by timetoflo
Summary: AU - Gilbert for once, was at loss for words. Trying to confess to someone is tough, but action speaks louder than words right?


**Note - Feel free to point out any mistakes and kinda OOC**

**Wrote this at 4am while drowsy.**

_**Enjoy it, beautifuls.**_

* * *

Red eyes were trying to focus on who was facing in front of him, but they kept averting to the side. His palms felt moist, his thoughts were cluttered and he was pretty much struggling to find the right words. Or perhaps, just words in general.

He should have written a letter or scribbled down some lines or keywords to help him, but he was never good at being all wordy or reciting lines..telling it like it is was more of his custom, until now. He was considered audacious, egotistical and obnoxious to most, but now he was feeling rather insecure with the current situation he had put himself in.

How much time has passed? It felt like it has been hours. Even though he just arrived here out of breath about two minutes ago. Speaking of time, how long has it been since he wanted to tell Kiku how he felt? How long has it been since he fell terribly in love with the boy standing in front of him? How long has he been daydreaming of them being together, kissing, hugging and more? How long-

He sighed.

Kiku stared up at Gilbert, wondering why the older boy looked like he was at loss. It was true that Gilbert had been acting rather strange and out of place lately, especially towards him but he didn't want to push the older boy. Truly, he was worried. But earlier today, Gilbert told him that he needed to tell Kiku something, and it seemed serious. Gilbert is his best friend, he would do anything to offer his help and support.

So here they were, standing outside of Kiku's house at night.

"Come inside so we can talk." Kiku gestured towards the door.

And as soon as he was about to turn, he felt a strong hand gripping on his wrist harshly. It surprised Kiku and he glanced up at Gilbert who was gazing at him intently. "Gilbert?" he felt his heart skipped a beat. The other boy only responded by pulling Kiku into his arms.

The Asian gasped at the sudden action. "G-Gilbert?" He said in a hushed tone.

Strong pair of arms wrapped around his petite figure. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and it felt incredibly amazing. Kiku's face was pressed against Gilbert's broad chest, he could feel Gilbert's heart pounding wildly and it only made his own heart flutter at the sensation. He then felt a hand laying on the back of his head, caressing him. Kiku turned a dark shade of red in no time. He was utterly speechless and felt unbalanced.

The taller boy didn't say anything. He just continued embracing Kiku desperately. Squeezing the boy, hoping to send his message across as well to feel more of Kiku. He shivered; he wanted to do this for so long, to simply hold the boy like this. It felt damn perfect. That nervous feeling overflowed him once again, he dared not look down at Kiku. He probably scared him he thought.

Holding his breath, he moved his hand from Kiku's soft locks and down to the smaller boy's chin, tilting them up. Red eyes were locked with brown ones.

Gilbert felt his own face burning but it was not as bad compare to the other boy, Kiku looked like he was ready to cry. The Asian boy turned his head away, beyond embarrassed. He wasn't use to physical contact, his body was certainly not prepared for _this_ sort of treatment. Does Gilbert like him..? Things were happening pretty quick and he has having a difficult time processing everything so far.

Gilbert's hand was still placed on Kiku's chin, his thumb later smoothed over those pretty, delicate lips, grabbing the smaller boy's full attention once more. _So cute.._ Kiku's eyes slowly met the other's. Pleading eyes widen in anticipation, anxious; waiting for Gilbert to do _something_. Anything!

Gilbert licked his lips and eyed at the Asian's lips nervously. Leaning down, he hesitated, his lips were barely touching the other boy's and his hot breath was the only thing that was coming in full contact. Kiku froze, unable to register what was going on. This was all too surreal and he really wanted to speak up but Kiku could only slightly open his mouth but no words came out.

Unable to hold back anymore, Gilbert smashed his lips onto Kiku's. It felt amazing and fulfilling. God, those lips were so soft, wet and unbelievably intoxicating. Kiku wanted to protest though he couldn't deny the burning sensation that course through his body. Feeling his eyes closing, he gave into the kiss. Gilbert placed his hands on either side of Kiku's face and pulled him closer, wanting more, kissing him fully and opening his mouth to let Gilbert's tongue slip in. Kiku held on tight to the albino's shirt, feeling his knees giving out, yet still struggling to breathe but crushing his mouth hard against the boy above him.

Gilbert clenched his eyes tightly, his heart was going to rupture from feeling Kiku so close to him. He felt all his insecurities dissolve when knowing that Kiku was kissing back feverishly. Shockwaves were sent through both of their bodies when their tongues tangled together. Kiku has never felt anything like this before, so blissful and satisfying. Then the older boy did something that became too much for him for the moment, the feeling was foreign. He felt his tongue being sucked gently and let out a delicious moan.

Gilbert almost snapped at the noise, he wanted to let his pure animal instincts take over and just ravish the boy right here on the concrete floor. He couldn't. He adore the boy too much, he wanted to take it slow and doesn't want to do anything that he will regret later.

Gilbert then kissed Kiku softly, suckling on his bottom lip, savoring the flavor before parting ways slowly. Gilbert rested his forehead against Kiku's and stared at him, breathless. He watched Kiku who was trying to catch his breath. Looking so beautiful with his face heavily flushed and eyes dazed. Damn, he looked so beautiful. Finally, without a word, the Asian stared back, unwilling to escape from those penetrating red eyes. The albino gave him another kiss, though this one was short and sweet while he ran his fingers through the dark hair. Kiku blushed even harder when Gilbert spoke with sincerity.

"That's what I wanted to tell you."


End file.
